


The Selection

by Peachy (Peachy_5)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Inspired by The Selection Series, M/M, Oma Kokichi-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachy_5/pseuds/Peachy
Summary: The selection is a process where potential suitors are sent to live at the castle. They are eliminated one by one until the heir to the throne picks one to marry. Kokichi Ouma just happens to be the prince, so a selection is started. Eight girls, seven boys and one choice.  Based on the series: The Selection by Kiera Cass.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Selection

**Author's Note:**

> The Selection is a series I adore and the concept is so unique. Putting my own spin on it, I present to you, this Fanfiction.   
> Disclaimer: To help the story flow, I had to create my own characters. These characters are: Haruka, Hiroto, Ikumi and Itsuki as these characters don’t appear in the games. So keep in mind any characters that aren’t the V3 students are of my creation!

Kokichi turned onto his back, letting the soft stream of sunlight pouring in from the windows hit his face. Begrudgingly, he sat up and turned to look at a clock on the wall adjacent to him. The time read eight thirty-nine a.m. Knowing his butler would come and wake him up soon, Kokichi figured he could have a small head start on his day.  


Today was the first day of The Selection. A royal tradition where each region picks one suitor to be sent to the castle. Once at the castle, the suitors would spend time with the heir to the throne and the heir would pick one person to become betrothed to, through a process of elimination. It was a process that Kokichi’s mind struggled to process when his father had suggested it.  


Looking through all of his fine-tailored suits, Kokichi chose a pristine white one that he’d never worn before. The overcoat was a pale Ivory color with five buttons on the left-hand side. The top two buttons were a dull yellow. Going down a row was a red button on the left and a grey button on the right. Under that grey button, another grey button was sewn on. Kokichi often wondered why the buttons were uneven, but then, he told himself that it gave the coat character. Instead of being perfect, it had a feature that made it unique.  


The coat also had metal clasps, keeping the two sides of the fabric together. He paired the coat with a plain white dress shirt and white dress pants. He picked out a pair of shiny black wing-tip shoes to add contrast.  


Just as he had finished putting on his outfit, a soft knock was heard from the door.  


“Your Majesty, it’s time to wake up.” A familiar voice came from behind the door, it was Kokichi’s butler.  
Kokichi walked over to the door and opened it, greeting his butler with a grin. “I’m all ready,” he said, equal parts excited and nervous about the up and coming events of the day.  


“Excellent,” the butler started, returning a smile, “your mother and father are already in the dining hall, they’re waiting for you and your siblings.”  


“Alright, I’ll head down,” Kokichi answered, slipping out the door and past his butler. 

***

“It’s your big day!” Queen Ikumi said, with a bright smile. “It’s very historical too! This is the first selection where we bring in both female suitors!”  
It was a part of the tradition to bring in male suitors for a princess and female suitors for a price, but for Kokichi, things were a little bit different.  


“Now,” Ikumi started, “I trust you to make the right decision, whether male or female. I trust you to make the right decision, both for your heart and for the country.” Her bright smile dropped to a warm grin.  


Ikumi had very progressive views and supported Kokichi when he came out as bisexual. His father, king Itsuki, was a little less excited, but still supportive. He tried his best to see things in a different way but he wasn’t accustomed to having to deal with an _Issue_ like this.  


“I want you to choose wisely,” Itsuki said, in a monotone voice that he always seemed to speak in, “a lot is riding on your decision. The future of this country could fall apart if you make the wrong choice. You need someone as equipped to lead a country as you.”  


“Now dear, Kokichi has enough to worry about as it is. I’m sure he’ll keep that in mind.” Ikumi glared at her husband in a passive-aggressive way.  


Without word, Kokichi took his spot at the table. Breakfast wouldn’t be served until his siblings came into the dining room. Kokichi drew in a sigh. The contestants would arrive at noon, until then, TV cameras were being set up just about everywhere in the palace. Being the heir to the throne, Kokichi was used to having the spotlight pointed towards him but this just seemed excessive.  


Luckily, Kokichi didn’t have to dwell on his thoughts for too long because his sister, Haruka, walked into the dining room.  


“Hiroto will be down in a second.” Haruka took her seat at the table across from Kokichi. “You excited?” She asked, dragging out the word excited.  


“Not exactly,” Kokichi responded. He rested his arm on the table, putting his head in his hand.  


“Awe, why not?”  


“I’m not exactly excited to have fifteen strangers staying in the palace for however long.” Truth be told, as much as he loathed the beginning of the event, Kokichi was scared. What if he didn’t find a suitor? How would the country react? He also wondered how the country would react if he picked a male suitor. He felt suffocated. Just as always, he had no time to think before Haruka interrupted his thinking.  


“Just make sure she’s pretty, kay?”  


“Or, he, but it doesn’t matter what they look like, now does it?” Ikumi interrupted her daughter. Ikumi was not usually out-right upset with her children. Ikumi stuck to being passive aggressive, and it always seemed to get her point across.  


With a reluctant sigh, Haruka repeated her mother’s words. “Or he.”  


As if castle life was some cheesy reality show, like it will be, Hiroto walked into the dining room. Kokichi was relieved because it meant that Haruka would talk to Hiroto instead of him. It also meant that the kitchen staff would be starting breakfast.  


Only a few hours remained before Kokichi would meet the contestants, and his potential suitor. 

***

Two hours had passed and Kokichi was in his room, a river of papers flowing off of his bed. They were the applications submitted by the chosen contestants. If one wished to participate, they would submit an application mailed to their homes. The application included a headshot so Kokichi had an idea of what all of their faces looked like.  


On choosing day, all of the submitted applications were piled together and one person from each of the fifteen provinces was chosen randomly.  
There were eight girls and seven boys who would be staying at the palace. Even though there were only fifteen, Kokichi could barely put a name to a face. He tossed the papers aside with a sigh. The three papers he was holding drifted slowly onto the bed. Kokichi flopped back onto his bed and closed his eyes.  


He never had any time. He didn’t even have time to think. Ever since he had turned thirteen, he began serious training to become the next leader of the country. He was now sixteen and things never seemed to slow down, only get faster. Now he had a selection in his hands. It was just simply too much for one teenager to handle.  


In affirmation that he rarely had any down time, his butler knocked on the door.  


“The contestants are here, your majesty. The King requests you head down to the foyer to greet them. He also requested I remind you that at all times of the day, the cameras are rolling, collecting footage to air to the public, so be on your best behavior and act like a prince.”  


“Yeah, yeah, he’s given me that speech a million times already.” Kokichi got off his bed and walked over to a mirror to check how he looked. Fixing his hair slightly, he deemed himself ready. He walked over and opened the door, greeting his butler with a small wave and they headed for the stairs to the foyer.  


Kokichi could just see it, plastered on every newspaper, magazine and TV across the nation  
_The Selection has Begun._


End file.
